With diversification of a function of an electronic device such as a personal computer, a notebook computer, and a mobile phone, the electronic device has been implemented into a multimedia player having a complex function such as photographing of a picture or a moving picture, reproduction of a music file or a moving picture file, game playing, and reception of broadcasting.
The electronic device may be classified into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal according to whether the electronic device can be moved. In other words, the mobile terminal may be classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether a user can directly carry the mobile terminal.
In order to support and enhance a function of the electronic device, it is considered to improve a structural portion and/or a software portion of the electronic device.